minions_of_mirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
DARK ELF Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: Kauldur. Kauldur & Sashaan are the Father and Mother of the Elven race. Kauldur and Sashaan gave birth to the second oldest of the races of Mirth: the Elves. Sashaan the Mother is nurturing, insightful, and quick witted. Kauldur the Father is cunning, decisive and callous. Soon after giving birth to the Elves, it became clear that each of the parents had different dreams for their children. Sashaan thought her children would be stewards of the land, Kauldur thought his children would be rulers of the land. Over time these differences became more pronounced and eventually became irreconcilable. Sashaan's children became fair skinned and spread across the land and lived a nomadic life. They worked to become one with the world, and enjoyed its diversity. Kauldur saw this and his rage grew. He collected up his favorite children and guided them to a dark and somber place to build a home. In this unforgiving landscape Kauldur's Elves began to reflect their father's desires, not just in action but also in form. They became smaller, dark and cruel. They became the most cunning of all the races upon the land. The Elves worship Sashaan the Mother, and feel pity and sympathy for their kin the Dark Elves. The Dark Elves feel nothing but loathing and hatred for their kin in return. There is prophesied among the Elves one named Kuruhaut, an Elf born anew of Kauldur and Sashaan that will reunite the two races, but it is unclea whether the Elves will be reunited for good or for evil. Available Classes: Assassin, Barbarian, Cleric, Doom Knight, Druid, Necromancer, Revealer, Shaman, Tempest, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard DRAKKEN Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: All Drakkens, regardless of class and realm affiliations, worship the Blightborn. When the Blightborn entered this world, the energies given off by the Breach created the Drakken, the oldest of all races. They recognize the Blightborn as true Gods, the true rulers of two realms, and the creators of the Drakken. Available Classes: Assassin(MoD only), Barbarian, Cleric, Doom Knight(MoD only), Monk(FoL only), Necromancer(MoD only), Ranger(FoL only), Revealer, Shaman, Tempest, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard. Special Abilities: Power Wield(Warrior and Barbarian only) DWARF Dwarves have a deep ochre complexion and a short stocky build from the many years spent underground Mt. Zharim, mining the stone. The few remaining survivors of House Stoneblood have taken up refuge in the dark cool caverns of Mt. Zharim after being displaced by the onslaught of Drakken and Orcs during the Great Burning in Jakreth Jungle. Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Zharim. Believed to dwell upon the inaccessible peak of the Mountain named for him, Zharim is a powerful and stoic God. From his lofty peak he gazes upon the world. His followers disregard the notion of luck, and instead favor hard work. The lord of the forge and the mine, Zharim's followers have little use for levity or for prayer. Instead they believe that one creates their own destiny and their own way in the world, much the same way an axe is formed or a stone is moved: through sweat and labor and perseverance. Zharim is usually depicted as a stocky and rough person made of stone, embodying the attributes of both of his children, the Dwarves and the Titans. Available Classes: Barbarian, Cleric, Paladin, Revealer, Shaman, Tempest, and Warrior. Special Abilities: Power Wield(Warrior and Barbarian only) ELF Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Sashaan. See Dark Elf Deity. Available Classes: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Revealer, Shaman,Tempest, Warrior, and Wizard. GNOME Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Available Classes: Assassin(MoD only), Cleric, Monk(FoL only), Necromancer (MoD only), Revealer, Tempest, Thief, and Wizard GOBLIN Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Available Classes: Assassin, Barbarian, Cleric, Druid, Necromancer, Revealer, Shaman, Tempest, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard. HALFLING Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Rook, also called The Trickster and The Sneak. He is a shapeshifter, appearing as any race, any sex, any size, and any animal. He is playful and crafty, and favors fortune and whimsy over diligence and labor. No one knows Rook's true form or even true name, but it is believed that Rook usually appears as an unremarkable Crow. While not truly the God of Halflings, Rook is most assuredly their patron! Available Classes: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Shaman, Tempest, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard HUMAN Realm: Fellowship of Light, Minions of Darkness Deity: Unknown Available Classes: Assassin(MoD only), Barbarian, Bard(FoL only), Cleric, Doom Knight(MoD only), Druid, Monk(FoL only), Necromancer(MoD only), Paladin(FoL only), Ranger(FoL only), Revealer, Shaman, Tempest, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard. OGRE Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: The Ruin Tenebrous. Named thus by the Adumbrate for what this Blight Lord is: a massive and dark thing that is bent upon ruination. The Ruin differs from the other Blight Lords in that the Ruin is typically viewed as having no agenda or desire other than crushing everything beneath his spiked heel. The Ruin is completely driven by his need to create chaos and destruction. The Ruin is thought to be used by the Lord Profane to crush the spirits of his enemies, and it is believed that the Ruin single handedly slaughtered most of the Blightborn before the Dragons fled through The Breach. His followers are amongst the least rational and most savage individuals within the Minions of Darkness. His followers do not use the name Ruin Tenebrous for him, they usually call him The Ruin or just Dark. The Ruin is widely worshipped by Ogres, Orcs, and Trolls. Available Classes: Assassin, Barbarian, Cleric, Doom Knight, Druid, Shaman, Tempest, and Warrior. Special Abilities: Power Wield(Warrior and Barbarian only) ORC Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: The Ruin Tenebrous, also known as The Ruin or Dark. See Ogre Deity. Available Classes: Assassin, Barbarian, Cleric, Doom Knight, Druid, Necromancer, Revealer, Shaman, Tempest, Thief, Warrior, and Wizard. TITAN Realm: Fellowship of Light Deity: Zharim. See Dwarf Deity. Available Classes: Cleric, Paladin, Ranger, Tempest, Warrior, and Wizard. Special Abilities: Power Wield(Warrior and Barbarian only) TROLL Realm: Minions of Darkness Deity: The Ruin Tenebrous, also known as The Ruin or Dark. See Ogre Deity. Available Classes: Barbarian, Doom Knight, Shaman, and Warrior. Special Abilities: Power Wield(Warrior and Barbarian only)